A New Princess
by League of Writers
Summary: This has been on my mind when I first saw the episode Sofia the Second, what would happen if Cedric spell to redo the copy spell didn't work, what would have happened if Sofia the Worst joined the Family. Join Sofia and the whole Kingdom as they welcome a new mischievous princess to land, and can Sofia the Worst change from naughty to nice.
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been an idea on my mind ever since I watched episode with Sofia The Worst. What would happen if Sofia the worst didn't disappear when Cedric sent her away, what would happen if she stayed with the royal family. My name is Amanda I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1: A Choice.**

"Why didn't the spell work?" Cedric questioned, he had just casted the spell to get rid of Sofia The Worst. "I know I said it right", Cedric tried again and again but still Sofia the Worst was still standing there.

"I guess you're not as good as a sorcerer as you think you are", Sofia the worst giggle at Cedric who glared at the copy.

"Oh i'll show you how good a sorcerer I am!" Cedric snapped pointing his wand towards Sofia the Worst.

"Calm down Cedric please stand down", Cedric grumbled but did as King Roland the Second asked. "As for you", Rland turned his attention to Sofia the Worst, "until we can figure out what to do with you, I want you to wait in one of the spare bedrooms here in the castle".

"And if I refuse?" Sofia the worst looked up at Roland with a mischievous smile on her face.

Roland whistled and two guard came into the room, "guards please make sure that this Sofia doesn't leave the spare bedroom".

"Yes your majesty", the guards escorted Sofia the worst out of the room and to one of the castle's many spare bedrooms. They closed the door and waited outside so Sofia the worst couldn't leave without them knowing.

Meanwhile Roland was speaking to the real Sofia about keeping her promises, afterward Sofia gladly gave lady joy a tour of the castle and took her to the village hootenanny. While they did that Roland went and found Miranda and explained the whole situation to her. Miranda wanted to see this for herself so she immediately went to the room where Sofia the Worst was being held in.

"Your majesty", the guards gave queen Miranda a quick bow.

"I heard about a certain problem and I want to meet her", the guard moved out of Miranda's way allowing her to walk inside. Currently Sofia the Worst was laying against the bed frame throwing a ball she found against the wall clearly bored. "Wow you look exactly like Sofia", Sofia the Worst looked towards Miranda a bit surprise, she never heard her come in.

"Are you here to finally let me leave this boring room?" Sofia the Worst stood up and yawned.

"No I came to meet the clone of my daughter", Miranda walked over to Sofia and sat on the bed she patted the spot next to her. Sofia hesitantly got up and sat next to Miranda, "I have to be honest I am a bit upset with you".

"About what?" Sofia looked up at Miranda with a innocent look on her face.

"You know what you did young lady, I heard about all the naughty things you did today", Miranda said in a scolding tone of voice.

"I don't see what so wrong with it I was having fun", Sofia answered with a giggle.

"What you see as fun can be see as mean and hurtful by other people", Miranda told the young princess. "I am glad to meet you and I believe I have an idea of what to do with you".

"Let me guess you are gonna banish me aren't you", said Sofia rolling her eyes.

"Of course not", Miranda looked at Sofia the Worst a bit surprised, "why on earth would you think that?"

Sofia began to giggle again, "the look on your face is amazing".

Miranda lightly shook her head before standing up, "I'll be back soon", Miranda walked out of the room and back to Roland. "Well I'll say this she is a mischievous little lady".

"She is but the question is what are we gonna do with her?" Roland placed his hand on his chin.

"Isn't it obvious Roland she is gonna stay here", Roland looked towards Miranda a bit surprised at how quickly she came to that decision.

"I wasn't expecting that", Roland admitted.

"How come I get she is extremely mischievous but we can't just put her out", Miranda responded.

"I know that I just wasn't expecting how quickly you came to that response but I believe we should at least give her a choice to see what she wants to do after all maybe she doesn't want to stay here", said Roland.

"I suppose we can do that", said Miranda.

"Then let's go break the news to her shall we", Roland smiled at his wife who smiled back together they walked back to the spare room and went inside to to find Sofia again throwing a ball against the wall.

"You decide my fate huh?" Sofia set the ball down and walked over to the king and queen.

"Sofia we came to a…", Roland began to say.

"Suzy", Sofia interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Roland questioned.

"I don't wanna be known to you as Sofia the second, I wanna be known as Suzy that is my new name", Suzy responded.

"Alright then Suzy we came to a decision, we are gonna give you a choice you can either stay here and join our family or we can find a new place for you to go", Roland told her.

"Of course i'm staying here, why wouldn't I there is still so much fun that can be had", Sofia rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"Well talk about that later tonight", Miranda smiled and wrapped her arms around Suzy. "Welcome to our family".

Suzy felt something she hadn't felt before something called love.

"Well if you follow me I can give you a tour of the castle, I will also have dresses made for you, toys shipped here everything you may need", Miranda put arm around Suzy and lead her out.

A couple hours later James, Amber, Sofia and Joy returned to castle but it was time for Lady Joy to go home, "Do I have to go home dad". Joy asked Lord Gilbert.

"I'm afraid so", Lord Gilbert responded.

"Don't worry Joy i'll invite you back to the castle as soon as I can", Sofia gave her new friend a hug.

"James and Amber come with me I have someone you need to meet", said Roland, "Sofia Miranda wants to talk today about what happened today".

"Yes dad", Sofia went straight to her mother's room.

"Sofia please come sit down next to me", Miranda told her daughter Sofia did as Miranda asked of her and looked at the ground. "Sofia I know what happened today and I must say I am very disappointed in your actions", Miranda told her.

"I know i'm disappointed in myself", said Sofia.

"Sofia I get that you wanted to go to the Highland Hootenanny today but you made a promise to spend the day with Joy and when you make a promise to someone you must keep it. Why didn't you just ask Lady Joy if she wanted to go to the hootenanny with you?" Miranda asked.

"I guess I didn't think about that mom and I am truly sorry for what happened today and I promise that it will never happen again", Sofia told her mother.

"Sofia I know that it will never happen again, but this is the second time you have misused magic, today and on mother's day, and i'm afraid I can't let you off with a warning this time", Sofia looked at her mother then back to the ground.

"I understand", Sofia said quietly.

"So I talked it over with Roland and we agreed that you are gonna help the castle staff clean the castle tomorrow", said Miranda.

"Yes ma'am", Sofia answered.

"Sofia i'm not doing this to be mean", Miranda wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close.

"I know", Sofia responded, "i'm sorry".

"I know you are but through all this there is one good thing that happened", said Miranda.

"What is that?" Sofia questioned.

"Well…", Miranda started.

With Roland, James and Amber.

"James and Amber meet your new sister Suzy", Roland opened the doors to Suzy's new room.

"Wait didn't Sofia just go… i'm confused?" Amber said.

"Allow me to explain…", Roland quickly explained the whole situation.

"Wait to that's the reason why Sofia throw me into a pile of hay, and made me fall today because that a bad version of Sofia", James concluded.

"Names is Suzy", Suzy walked over to them with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want her to stay here?" Amber asked.

"Scare I might take your place?" Suzy teased.

"No i'm not i'm just worried that you might bring a horrible name to our kingdom", said Amber.

"Don't worry i'm not horrible", Suzy giggled.

"Yes you are", Amber responded.

"Oh really what are you gonna do about it", Suzy questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Leave me alone", Amber turned around and left.

"That could have went better", said Roland.

"Yeah you're right", James agreed he walked over and offered Suzy his hand, "well i'm James welcome to our family".

"Thanks James", Suzy shook his hand.

That night Suzy had gotten dressed in her new red nightdress, "why aren't you in bed yet?"

Suzy turned around to see that Miranda had just entered the room, "because i'm not tired yet, let's go for a walk or play a prank". Suzy rubbed her hands together excitedly, "and I know my first victim".

Miranda shook her head, she walked over and gently lifted Suzy in the air before sitting down on her bed and putting her on her lap. "Alright Suzy we need to set a couple rules first?"

Suzy groaned, "come on rules aren't fun!"

"Yes but here in this family we need to have rules", Miranda chuckled, "first rule no throwing balls inside the house, second rule no teasing, third rule threat the castle staff as they would threat you, fourth rule no fighting, fifth rule no mean pranks", Miranda began and once she finished to her surprise she found Suzy asleep. Miranda smiled as she gentle put her into bed and tucked her in, "sweet dream my new daughter", Miranda left the room.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Author Note: Alright that was the first chapter of this new story please let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: One thing before i start Sofia the Worst Amulet may be just a copy of Sofia's however it does give her one power. If you remember the first time we see Sofia the worst she speaks to Clover so she can talk to animals.**

 **Chapter 2: A New Day.**

The next morning when Sofia woke up she found a maid uniform in her size laying across her bed, attached to it was a note. "Dear Sofia please put this on and report to the kitchens from Baileywick", Sofia read. Sofia quickly got dressed once she did a certain rabbit came hopping into her room. "Good morning Clover", Sofia said happily.

"Morning Sof what's with the new outfit?" Clover questioned.

"Oh i'm helping the castle staff clean the castle today", Sofia replied right at that moment Sofia's door went flying open and Suzy came skipping into the room.

"Morning", Suzy greeted dressed in a pink dress.

"Whoa what is she doing here?" Clover asked hiding behind Sofia.

"Well she is the new member of our family", Sofia explained.

Suzy took one look at Sofia outfit and began to laugh, "you look so adorable almost like a little doll, hope you enjoy your punishment today".

"Did you come here this morning just to tease me?" Sofia asked her clone.

"No I came here for a teeny tiny favor", Suzy walked closer to Sofia.

"What is it?" Suzy gave Sofia a smile.

"Do you have a pair of scissors I can borrow?" Sofia looked at Suzy a bit confused.

"Yeah", Sofia walked over to her desk and got out a small pair of scissors, "what do you need them for?"

"No reason", Suzy went to grab them but Sofia moved them out the way.

"Until you tell me what you need them for I won't give them to you", Sofia told her.

"Come on Sofia we are now sisters, in fact we are technically twins can't I just borrow them for a teeny tiny prank", Sofia immediately put them back in her desk.

"No", Sofia told her.

"Come on don't ruin my fun!" Suzy snapped.

"No I have to go to the kitchens now", Sofia walked away but Suzy cut her off.

"Can I at least borrow some of your toys seeing that I don't have any yet", Suzy asked.

"That's fine", Sofia finally smiled at the clone of herself, "you know i'm actually glad you're here to stay".

Suzy looked at Sofia a bit surprise, "really howcome?"

"Because I have my own twin", Sofia gave Suzy a hug, "I haven't said this yet but welcome to the family".

Suzy rolled her eyes, "thank you now why don't you go and get your silly punishment over with".

"Alright i'll see you later", Sofia left her room.

"Buh Bye", Suzy waved once Sofia left the room, Suzy immediately went and got Sofia's scissors.

"Hey Sofia just sai you couldn't use those", Clover said.

"No she said not to use them for a prank she never said I couldn't use them", Suzy giggled, "however what she doesn't know won't hurt her". Suzy gladly skipped out the room. On the way there Suzy saw a vase and she couldn't help herself she looked around and was just about to knock it over when she heard a whistle. She turned around to see Miranda standing her with her arms crossed.

"I hope you aren't planning to do what I think you were about to do", said Miranda.

"No I was just admiring the vase", Suzy gave Miranda a innocent look.

"Good I was just coming to get you for breakfast", Miranda walked towards Suzy and offered her hand. "Care to walk with me to the dining room".

"Can't I need to drop something off at my room, and when our my toys getting her?" Suzy asked.

"This afternoon", Miranda told her.

Suzy nodded before skipping to her room and back to the dining room where the rest of the family including Sofia were waiting, "morning Suzy", Roland greeted.

"Morning King or should I call you dad", Suzy sat next to Sofia, "aren't you supposed to be cleaning the castle?"

"I already checked in with Bailywick I start right after breakfast", said Sofia.

"Mother don't you think Suzy ought to be punished too, after all she did do a lot of horrid things yesterday", said Amber earning a slight glare from Suzy.

Miranda thought about, "Amber does have a point".

"That isn't fair I was just made yesterday", Suzy cried out.

"Yes that is true but that doesn't excuse your actions yesterday", Roland replied, "but if Miranda agrees we can let you off the hook this time only".

"But that wouldn't be fair to Sofia daddy", Amber replied.

"It's fine Amber", Sofia spoke up, "I deserve this, Suzy doesn't need to be punished".

"You heard here I don't need to be punished, I was just having fun", Suzy smirked at Amber.

"You have a strange way of showing fun", with that said Amber stood up and stormed away from the table.

"Amber where are you going?" Roland called out.

"I lost my appetite!" Amber left the room.

"I'll go talk to her later", said Roland.

"She need to take a chill pill", Suzy rolled her eyes before eating the food in front of her.

"Suzy I want to speak to you after breakfast", said Miranda.

"Oh great what did I do this time", Suzy groaned.

Once breakfast was finished everyone left besides Suzy and Miranda, "Suzy I want you to try and make friends with Amber".

"Why would I do that? It's obvious she doesn't like me!" Suzy exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Suzy come here", Miranda told her gently Suzy gave a small whine but did as Miranda asked of her. "Why do you think Amber doesn't like you?"

"She threats me like an enemy that is why!" Suzy snapped.

"First lower your voice and calmed down", Miranda told her gently but sternly, "look it could take sometime but I really want you and Amber to get along".

"Well maybe I don't wanna get along with her, she doesn't like me so I don't like her!" Suzy looked away from Miranda.

"Oh Suzy", Miranda placed her hand on Suzy cheek, "Amber just needs sometime to get to know you that's all".

Suzy rolled her eyes, "can I just go back to my room".

"Yes but please behave yourself today", Miranda leaned forward and kissed Suzy's cheek. "Alright?'

"Fine", Suzy rolled her eyes before skipping out of dining room and back to her room, "time to have some fun!" Suzy giggled before looking for James, on the way there she found Bailywick.

"Ah Princess Suzy just the young lady I was looking for", Baileywick smiled towards the young princess.

"What do you want", Suzy walked over to Bailywick.

"I haven't official welcomed you to castle, my name Baileywick I am the castle steward my job is to make sure everything is where is should be and when it should be. If you need any help at all please do not be afraid to ask", Baileywick told her.

"I will in fact, do you know what Princess Amber is afraid of?" Suzy asked.

"How come?" Baileywick questioned.

"Well me and Amber got off on the wrong foot so I was hoping that maybe I could help her overcome one of her fears", Suzy told him.

"That is very kind of you", Baileywick praised, "well I know that Amber is highly afraid of frogs".

"Thank you Baileywick", Suzy skipped away from Baileywick once she turned the corner she busted out into laughter. "I can't believe he believed that, all I need to do is find a frog and my prank is complete".

"And I can't believe she is gonna do that", Clover said to himself, he had been following Suzy for the whole day to make sure she wasn't up to something. "Gotta tell Sofia", Clover turned around and went to find Sofia.

Meanwhile Suzy had finally found a frog outside and sneak it back to her room, "phase one complete now just need to figure out what do with these scissors?" Suddenly an idea came to her, "I need a rope and a pile of paper and glue", Suzy left her room, and she immediately pumped into Sofia who was just outside her door. "Oh hey twin".

"Suzy are you planning to scare Amber with a frog?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia why on earth would I do that", Suzy placed her on hand on her chest, "I thought you trusted me".

"I do trust you but Clover told me that you are planning to do something with a frog", said Sofia.

"What I can't have an animal friend like Clover", Suzy face fell, "that isn't very fair!"

Sofia was conflicted she wanted to believe Suzy but at the same time Clover would lie about something like that. "Are you sure you aren't planning any mean pranks?"

"Yes Sofia i'm sure that i'm not planning any mean pranks?" Suzy was smiling on the inside.

"Alright i'll see you later then", Sofia walked away heading back to her cleaning with Violet, "Clover keep watching her and let me know if she does anything".

"I'm on it Sof", Clover gave Sofia a salute before leaving.

Suzy had locked the door to her room just in case, "alright I need to watch out for the furball now".

"Can you tell me why i'm here?" asked the frog she had captured.

"Simple you are gonna help me prank a irritating little brat today", Suzy rubbed her hands together at her idea. "Just wait here I need to get paper and glue", Suzy smirked as she left the room.

Suzy gathered a pile of paper and glue she went back to her room and got to work, she cut all the paper she had into strips she then put glue on each one. She then put them all into a bucket, in that bucket it also had some water "alright Mr. Frog all you need to do is scare the princess with blonde hair and i'll take care of the rest, after that i'll let you go".

Suzy finally made it to Amber's room and simple put the frog inside of her room, after a while she heard an ear piercing scream followed by the sound of running. Finally Amber's door flew open and Suzy throw the contents of the bucket onto Amber causing her to jump into the air. "What what is this?!" Amber was now soaking wet and she bad strips of paper hanging off her hair, her face, and her shoulders.

Suzy was rolling on the floor with laughter, "you should see the look on your face!" Suzy pointed at Amber and kept laughing. Finally she stopped laughing to see Amber was now sitting on the floor, Suzy could hear the sound of sniffling. "Hey are you okay?" Suzy asked.

Amber stood up and Suzy could see tears falling from Amber's eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"What", Suzy tilted her head in confusion, "I thought you hated me!"

"I don't hate anyone!" Amber snapped, "just because we may not get along doesn't mean I hate you!" Amber went back into her room right as the frog left.

Suzy felt something she had never felt before, she actually felt guilty, "what is going on I was sure doing that would make me feel great but why do I feel so bad". Suzy opened Amber's door to see her looking in one of mirrors still crying. "Amber?"

"What do you want!" Amber snapped.

"Look I thought you hated me so I wanted to play a prank on you it was just a joke", Suzy said.

"YOU CALL THIS A JOKE!" Amber snapped, "James sometimes plays pranks on me but that isn't a prank that is you just being mean, and hateful!" Amber stormed towards Suzy until there were face to face. "I was ready to give you a chance! I was ready! But you ruined it all because you hate me!"

"I don't hate you!" Suzy snapped back.

"Oh really well what do you call this!" Amber pulled out the strips of paper.

"I thought it would be funny", Suzy remarked.

"Well guess what i'm not laughing!" Amber turned around and headed towards the bathroom, "just leave me alone!"

"Amber wait!" Suzy headed towards Amber who slammed the door in her face.

"What is going on here and why is the floor wet?" Miranda questioned picking up a strip of paper.

"Mom?" Miranda turned and looked at Suzy who was still standing in front of the door, "I just messed up big time".

After explaining what had happened Miranda looked down at Suzy with a stern look, "Suzy I am very VERY upset with you right now. What on earth would make you think that that was a great idea young lady!"

"I know I know I know it was a horrible idea but can you please save the lecture for later, I need your help to somehow make it up to Amber", said Suzy.

"You can start by cleaning up this mess, I want you to mop this floor, clean up all these bits of paper, and once you're done with that then we try and fix this mess. But believe me we are NOT done with this conversation!" Miranda gave Suzy one last look before turning around, "just stay here I will get a mop, and broom set here".

After a while much to Suzy surprise Sofia and Violet came with a mop, bucket and broom, "wow mom is really upset with you". Sofia placed the mop down in front of Suzy who looked at it confusingly. "Want me to teach you".

"Yeah", after 30 minutes the floor was finally clean.

"Good now that is finished can you tell me why you did that?" Sofia asked gentle.

"I don't know I thought Amber hated me so I wanted to teach her a lesson but now she tells me she doesn't hate me", Suzy placed her hands on her head. "Ah i'm so confused!"

"Well maybe I can help you out", Sofia took Suzy's hands in her own. "Revenge isn't always the right option, all you needed to do was talk to Amber and see how she felt".

"What do I do now?" Suzy asked.

"You need to apologize", said Sofia.

"How do I do that after all I am the worst version of you", said Suzy.

"I can help you", Sofia pulled Suzy into a hug.

It had been 2 hours and Amber finally left the bathroom, sitting on her bed was Suzy who had a tray of chocolate brownies. "What do you want now?"

"Please Amber I messed up big time and I was horribly wrong when I did that i'm not asking you to forgive me i'm just asking you too please give me another chance and it won't happen again", Suzy asked.

"You really hurt me", Amber told her.

"And i'm so….. I'm soeer…. I'm soww…. I'm sorry", Suzy said feeling like she was gonna throw up,

Amber took a deep breath and calmly walked over to Suzy she reached forward and gently took the the tray out of Suzy's hand. "Please let me think for a while, i'll let you know before bedtime", Suzy nodded her head before leaving Amber's room.

That night Suzy had just changed into her red nightgown, all of her dresses, tiaras and any other bit of clothing she needed had arrived to her room. However all of her new toys had been taken by Miranda as part 1 of her punishment, Suzy heard a knock on her door and Amber walked in. "I thought about it and i'm gonna forgive you this time".

"Thank you", Suzy walked over to Amber.

"But that doesn't mean we are good yet, as of now you need to earn my trust back", said Amber.

"Wait so basically I have to earn the right to be your sister", Suzy said.

"Not exactly you are technically my sister so I want you to show me that as a sister you can treat me better okay", Amber told her.

"Yeah I guess I kinda deserve that", said Suzy.

"Alright i'll see you tomorrow we have school tomorrow so I guess it will be your first day tomorrow", Amber gave Suzy a small smile before leaving her room. When she left Miranda came into the room.

"Sit down young lady we need to talk", Suzy groaned a bit but did as Miranda ordered. "Words cannot express how disappointed I am with you, and I thought long and hard about your punishment young lady and I decided tomorrow after school you are going to be writing the following phrase 250 times. I will not pull mean pranks on my siblings, and after that I want you to help the staff wash the dishes and put them away".

"All that for one little prank!" Suzy said.

"That isn't it", Miranda told her, "lastly for the next 3 days you will be having an early bedtime".

"Come on I don't get my toys for 3 days, I have to write that phrase 250 times, I have to wash and put away dishes, and have to go to sleep early!" Suzy exclaimed.

"This isn't just for the prank you pulled today, it is for oiling the floors, knocking down the suits of armor, and all the other things you did yesterday", Suzy pouted as she fell back into her bed.

Miranda walked over and sat on Suzy's bed, "you know i'm not doing this to be mean right".

"I know but I think it is just a bit overboard!" Suzy looked up Miranda, "mom tomorrow can I cut my hair and dye it?"

"How come?" Miranda asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't want people to know me as the princess who looks like Sofia I am my own being now", said Suzy.

"Alright sweetie", said Miranda.

"Also one more teeny tiny favor", Suzy looked up at Miranda with the cutest look on her face.

"No I will not let up on your punishment", Miranda giving Suzy a kiss on her forehead before tucking her in.

"Dang it", Suzy giggled before closing her eyes, "Mom do you think i'm evil?"

"No".

"A brat?"

"No".

"A mischivous little troule maker".

Miranda laughed before giving Suzy one more kiss, "A little bit".

"That's good", Suzy yawned.

"Night Suzy", Miranda left Suzy's room.

"Buh Bye", Suzy said sleepily.

 **Author Note: Alright that is the second chapter also if you have an idea for a animal that could become Suzy's friend please let me know. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far, also after chapter 3 i'm gonna start remaking certain episodes with Suzy starting with the emerald key.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New School and A New Pet.**

"Suzy get up", Suzy groaned as Miranda gentle shook her.

"Don't wanna!" Suzy rolled over pulling the pillow over her head.

"Suzy you're gonna be late for school", Miranda rolled her eyes before pulling the covers off of her.

Suzy let out a whine but sat up she stretched her arms and gave out a massive yawn, "can't I go tomorrow?"

"No Suzy, now hurry and get dressed", Miranda let Suzy room and she left the room.

Suzy got washed up and got dressed before heading down to the dining room, "morning Suzy", Sofia greeted.

"Hey", Suzy sat down next to her, "so what is this royal prep school gonna be like?"

"Royal prep will teach you everything that you're gonna need to be a princess", said Roland.

"What if I don't wanna be a princess?" Suzy asked.

"They are still gonna give you an education something that you are gonna need in life", said Miranda.

Suzy rolled her eyes, "are you absolutely sure I have to go to school".

"Yes Suzy this isn't up for a debate", Miranda told her.

"Fine i'll go", Suzy let out a small giggle, "honestly it's so much fun messing with you all".

After breakfast the children got their backpacks and got into their flying carriage, it was a short ride but they finally arrived at Royal Prep, "this is a school!" Suzy said in amazement.

"Yep although not all schools are this big", said Sofia.

The kids got out and made their way towards the main doors, the other children looked at them both shocked and confused on why their were now two Sofias. "Sofia Amber", the girls turned around to see Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio coming up to them. "Oh why are their two Sofia's".

"To make a long story short…", Sofia started to say.

"She made me!" Suzy interrupted pointing at Sofia.

"You made another one of yourself?" Hildegard asked.

"As I was saying", Sofia shot a look towards Suzy who only waved, "let's just say I wanted to be in two places at once and I made Suzy, but I messed up the spell so she is kind of a mean version of me".

"That's right i'm a bad Sofia, you can call me Suzy the worst", Suzy said.

"I'd rather just call you Suzy", said Clio, "my name is princess Clio nice you meet you".

"And I am Princess Hildegard pleasure to meet you", Hildegard offered Suzy her hand to shake.

"Of course it's a pleasure to know me", Suzy said shaking Hildegard's hand, "what do we do now?"

"There she is", Suzy turned around and gasped seeing the three headmistresses of Royal Prep in front of her. "Welcome to Royal Prep Suzy Queen Miranda and King Roland already explained who you are". Flora said.

"You three are flying!" Suzy said.

"Yes we are my name is Merryweather pleasure to meet you", Merryweather flew down and shook Suzy's hand.

"And I am Fauna nice to meet you", said Fauna.

"Now if you follow us we will give you a tour of Royal Prep", Suzy looked back Sofia.

"Suzy are you nervous", Sofia asked seeing that Suzy had a nervous look on her face.

"No i'm not nervous but could you do me a teeny tiny favor", Suzy began she was cursing herself and couldn't bring herself to ask Sofia.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sofia offered.

"I mean I don't need you to but it might be nice for someone I know to come with me", Suzy said.

"Is that alright with you Miss Flora", Sofia looked up at the fairies.

"Of course", Flora said, "I can already tell that we might have some problems with this one", she thought to herself.

Sofia smiled as she walked forward and grabbed Suzy hand, and the fairies gave Suzy a tour singing there oh so famous, "Royal prep song". "Do they do this with every student?' Suzy asked once they finished the song.

"Yep", Sofia giggled at her sister's expression.

"Now off to your first class, Sofia we gave Suzy the same classes as you Amber and James please help her out", said Flora.

"Yes Miss Flora come on Suzy", Sofia said taking them to their first class they were occupied by Flora who opened the door for them. Sofia went in first and took her seat, Suzy took a deep breath.

"Come on you can do this!" Suzy told herself before coming in.

"Everyone we have a new student", Flora told the class, "this is Princess Suzy of and Enchantica".

"Wait there are two Sofia's", Zandar said in amazement.

"Sofia made me", Suzy said as most of the class turned towards Sofia who's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes I made Suzy about 2 days ago it's a long story", Sofia said.

"Although Suzy is technically a clone of Sofia I want her to treated like any child her in Royal Prep now how do we great her", each student stood up and welcomed Suzy to the class and she took a seat next to Amber.

The first part of the day went pretty well with Suzy only needed to be reminded of her behavior once, they had reached lunch and Suzy was sitting with Sofia, Kari, Amber, Clio and Hildegard. When three princess came up giggling, "if it wasn't bad that there was a commoner here at Royal Prep we now have a clone of a commoner".

"And who are you", Suzy smirked at the three princess.

"Those are the new girls Megan, Marsha and Mandy their triples from the Kingdom of Kricia", Kari explained giving them a mean look.

"Yeah the three of them came her about 2 weeks ago and their bullies", said Amber.

"We are bullies we are just speaking the truth", said Mandy.

"So Sofia you were so lonely that you needed to make a sister, that is just sad", Marsha giggled.

"She couldn't even make a good sister she made an evil one", Megan added.

"Hey Suzy isn't evil she is nicer than you three girls combined!" Amber snapped.

Suzy looked at Amber surprised that she stood up for her, "I was wrong about you", Suzy thought.

"Amber no one is talking to you", Mandy said.

"No but you are talking to my sister!" Amber told her.

"No we're not we are talking to a evil clone", Mandy replied.

"How about you just leave", suggested Sofia, "you don't like me so how about you just go ahead and leave".

"Quiet commoner no one cares what you have to say", said Marsha.

Suzy began to giggle softly but then it got louder she stood up and walked so she was only a foot away from the triplets. "I've been quiet for much too long but let me explain this to you I could care less what you three brats think of me".

"And we don't care what you think, you are nothing more than an evil clone who should just disappear if my royal sorcerer was here he would get rid of you!" Mandy said.

"Don't threaten my sister!" Sofia snapped.

"If you don't shut up commoner i'll put you in your…", Marsha didn't finish Suzy suddenly pushed her to the ground, Marsha sat there in surprise as her sisters immediately went to her aid.

"Let me explain this one thing Sofia is off limits, you can tease me all you want but if I catch you saying or acting mean towards Sofia i'll show you why i'm a bad Sofia got it!" Marsha quickly got up.

"I'm telling my daddy!" Marsha snapped.

"Go ahead see if I care!" Suzy smiled at them, the triplets stormed off away from them, "Buh bye", Suzy waved at them.

"She says that we can tease her all she wants huh", Mandy started.

"Then we will", Marsha added.

"Let's make her life a living heck!" Megan finished.

The rest of the day went on fine and soon it was time to go home, when they got back Miranda was waiting for them. "Welcome home kids how was school?" Miranda asked.

"It went great", said Sofia.

"Yeah and I have a lot of stuff to do so if you excuse me", Suzy was about to run off when Miranda grabbed her shoulder.

"Not so fast young lady you have some lines to write for me", said Miranda.

"Ah mom I did great at school can we just forget them!" Suzy begged.

"No now come along", said Miranda leading Suzy to her room where a pencil and paper were waiting for her. "Baileywick will call you down for dinner and check your work, after that remember you are helping in the kitchens".

"But mom all the work in school made my hand cramp up", Suzy tried.

"Nice try now the sooner you get down the sooner you can rest", Miranda told her closing the door.

Suzy groaned but did as Miranda asked of her by the time Baileywick had come to get her, she had only finished 130 of the 250 lines she was supposed to write. "Princess Suzy dinner is ready", said Baileywick.

"Finally", Suzy stood up and shook her hand a bit before heading to dinner after that she helped the staff was the dishes and on her way back to her room. She found something sniffing around her room, it was a small black kitten. "Well what do we have here?" Suzy walked over as the kitten looked up at her. She suddenly ran under her bed, "hey don't be afraid i'm not that bad". Suzy bent down and looked under her bed. "You can talk to me, after all this amulet around my neck let's me talk to animals".

"Really?" The small kitten slowly creeped closer to Suzy.

"Yep my name is Suzy the worst what's your name?" Suzy asked.

"Don't know", the kitten admitted.

"Well where is your family?" Suzy asked.

"Don't know water took them away?" The kitten answered.

Suzy felt a bit bad for the kitten it looked like she hadn't eaten in days, "okay you stay here i'll be right back". Suzy left her room and went to the kitchen she returned with a small bowl of warm milk. She almost dropped the milk after what she saw, the kitten had clawed her pillow to shreds causing feathers to lay all over the floor and her bed. "KITTEN!" Suzy yelled, the kitten let out a small cry before lowering herself to the floor.

"Sorry it was fun", said the kitten.

Suzy tried to be mad but she just couldn't, "I like you", Suzy admitted walking over and placing the bowl of milk on the ground. The kitten walked over and gave it a small lick.

"For me?" She asked.

"Of course silly", Suzy answered.

At that moment Miranda had come back into the room, "Suzy what happened to your bed?" Miranda questioned looking at the mess.

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was this little cutie", Suzy said giving the kitten a small rub, "can I keep her?"

"Suzy i'm afraid Roland is allergic to cats", said Miranda.

"So he doesn't need to come near her", said Suzy lifting the kitten into her arms, "please mom Sofia has two birds a squirrel and a rabbit for a friend how come I can't have one?" Suzy gave Miranda the cutest look she could make.

"I don't Suzy are you ready for a responsibility this big", said Miranda.

"If I say yes can I keep her", said Suzy.

"Yes", said Miranda.

"Yeah", Suzy gentle placed the kitten on the ground before giving Miranda a hug, "don't worry i'll be the best pet owner ever!"

Miranda smiled as she hugged her back, "you're welcome sweetie now as a reward for doing good in school i'm willing to forget the other 150 lines I wanted you to write". Miranda told her.

"Thanks mom!" Suzy smiled.

Miranda called Violet into her room and asked her to clean Suzy's room, Suzy happily skipped out of the room with her kitten close behind her. She went to Sofia's room to find her talking with clover, "hey Sofia look what I got!" Suzy said once she entered the room.

"Hello little one", Sofia said getting coming closer to the small kitten, she swiped her paw at Sofia.

"No Kitten this is my sister so play nice", Suzy warned.

"Okay", said the kitten.

"You need a name don't you", Suzy placed her hand on her cheek and began to think while she did this the kitten had walked over to Sofia's pillow and began to claw at it.

"Don't do that", Sofia said to the kitten as it attempted to ripe Sofia's pillow.

Suzy looked over and giggled, "kitty come here!" Suzy called out immediately the kitten ran back over. "You're just a mischievous little kitty aren't you", Suzy smiled giving the kitten a stretch behind her ears making her pure.

"She sure is", said Sofia.

"That's the perfect name i'll call you Mischief!" Suzy smiled before looking her cat in the eyes, "well Mischief do you wanna stay here with me".

The kitty simply nodded her head before licking Suzy's cheek, "like you".

"And I like you my mischievous little kitty", Suzy smiled.

 **Alright that was the chapter thanks for reading and let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
